


Perfection

by dainochild



Category: Christian Bible, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blasphemy of the highest callibre, Crack, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wishes He was worthy of Ghetsis, aka perfection in mortal form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "Ghetsis/God, spanking". And in the moment I read those words, I regretted my life choices soooo much.

God looked at the man longingly. He was perfect, perfection in every form, from the way his green hair fell to the castle-theme on the top of his robes. To even gaze upon Ghetsis Harmonia was to feel blessed, and God certainly knew plenty about blessing. But it was too much to wish for, to be allowed to touch Ghetsis — for Ghetsis was too perfect. Too perfect for even God.

And so God was left watching Ghetsis spanking it, knowing nobody but Ghetsis could possibly be enough for perfection in human form.


End file.
